


you know who i am, take me as i am

by kingkaiserin



Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, it's fun when everyone has intimacy issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkaiserin/pseuds/kingkaiserin
Summary: “How the fuck is the power out?” Roman yelled into an empty hallway.“You can be the richest man in the world and still be vulnerable to the science of electricity” Gerri replied, ever so calmly.(The power is out while Gerri and Roman take another step in figuring out whatever is going on between them)
Relationships: Gerri Kellman/Roman "Romulus" Roy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	you know who i am, take me as i am

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Jekyll & Hyde the Musical... sorry for that.
> 
> I'm obsessed with the idea of NYC in a black out after experiencing midtown with no power last summer, so I guess this has just been rattling around my head for a while. 
> 
> Thanks in advance for reading!

“How the fuck is the power out?” Roman yelled into an empty hallway. 

“You can be the richest man in the world and still be vulnerable to the science of electricity” Gerri replied, ever so calmly. 

The pair were in her office, near midnight, on a Saturday to try and finish a proposal for a new acquisition Roman was supposed to spearhead. About an hour earlier it had started to thunderstorm, Roman had wondered if it was an omen. 

Gerri reached to the very back of the bottom drawer of her desk. “There it is” she said, holding up a truly hideous, but sizable, orange candle. 

Roman squinted against the darkness. “What the fuck is that? It smells like my Nana's underwear drawer.”

She scoffed and Roman could swear he heard her roll her eyes. “One of the assistants I fired last year got it for me for Christmas, I threw it in my desk and forgot about it until now. I guess she was good for something after all.”

Gerri had always kept a lighter in the small pocket of her purse, a hold over from her smoking days. With a flick the room was lit with a soft glow. 

Neither Roman or Gerri spoke as another bolt of lightning flashed outside. There was a kinetic energy dancing through the air as the two navigated through their ongoing pas de deux. 

“Maybe we should go” Gerri whispered, unmoving.

“Stay. Please.”

She stayed, crossing to the window to look out on Midtown. “It looks like power is down on the whole block—" Her thought was cut short when she realized Roman was suddenly next to her. 

Though the light was dim, she could make out the expression on his face. It was a mixture of longing and trepidation that she was becoming more and more used to seeing on him. No number of encounters with the look made it any easier to comprehend. 

At first, this had all been a surprising, maybe even flattering, fluke. But months had gone by and they had passed fluke long ago. When Roman looked at her like he was doing right then the vice grip around her heart told her she was in too deep and was still digging.

The runaway train they had willingly boarded was hurtling for a cliffside faster than they knew and yet neither would have chosen a different path.

Roman held his breath as Gerri stepped back to the desk. He watched intently as she raised her fingers to her mouth. She lightly licked her index finger and thumb and after a second of hesitation she reached out and doused the single flame. 

The room went pitch black.

Then there was silence. Gerri could only hear her own heart beating. And Roman? Well, Roman was overcome with an urge that he wasn’t sure he had truly ever felt before. 

“Let me kiss you” There. It was said. Roman’s voice was raw and real. 

Gerri couldn’t be the one to pull back anymore. She couldn’t deny the charge between them when he looked at her with those dark, hungry eyes. 

She nodded her head almost imperceptibly, finally giving in. With her hand on the back of his neck she pulled him closer. There was almost no space between them but she stopped just short of the kiss. She needed him to make the final move, needed to know that he wanted this- wanted _her _.__

__Roman didn't hesitate to close the space between them. He pressed his lips to Gerri's in a surprisingly chaste kiss. His hands were at his side while his eyes fluttered shut._ _

__After a moment, Gerri pulled back. It was a fine kiss- she had certainly had better, but there was a little spark there after all._ _

__She pulled Roman back to her with the hand she kept on the back of his neck. This time the kiss was deeper, fuller. Roman's hands moved restlessly from lightly touching her waist to brushing her throat._ _

__Gerri brushed her tongue along his lower lip, clearly in charge but not wanting to overwhelm him. Roman felt a moan slip from his mouth but tensed in shock at the realization he might actually be enjoying this._ _

__With a sharp nip at his lower lip, Gerri stepped back from Roman with a glint in her eyes that he had no problem seeing in the dark._ _

__In an instant the lights returned with a fluorescent buzz and the sound of a hundred computers starting at once. Gerri cleared her throat, smoothed her skirt and went back to her desk as though nothing had happened._ _

__"Come on Rome, this company isn't going to save itself."_ _

__That Monday they joked and spoke as usual when Logan called them into his office to discuss their plans. Roman was half convinced the whole thing had been one of his hotter fever dreams when he passed by Gerri's office and saw a truly ugly orange candle still sitting on the corner of her desk._ _


End file.
